


Paladin

by Ashery24



Series: Kuron's oneshots for post S6 [16]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 03:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15185861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashery24/pseuds/Ashery24
Summary: “Ryou looks at the stars.“





	Paladin

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, sorry for no publish earlier I haved problems to find a PC. Also I've run out of inspiration from fics so I'll publish what I have (7 more counting this) and I will close the "Kuron's oneshots for post S6"
> 
> And another sub-saga, Paladin of the Stars, where I will reunite all my Paladin!Kuron fics.

Ryou looks at the stars.

/It's not your fault. I don't blame you. There is nothing to forgive/

Ryou remembers those words, said by Keith

/You are our partner, our friend. You belong here/

Words said by Lance, Ryou sighs happily.

/I'm glad you're here, I'm glad you exist. I always wanted a brother/

Shiro affirmed that, Ryou smiled.

/You are a paladin/

Words spoken by the paladins, by the team, by the Lions.

Ryou looked at the gift they had given him, the first gift that nobody had ever made him. A paladin armor by Voltron. One silver-gray. According to Allura in Altea that color symbolized someone of pure heart.

A true paladin.

He was a paladin.

It was everything Ryou had dreamed of.

**Author's Note:**

> #LetKuronBeAPaladin20GayTeen  
> Also, almost he is White Paladin but this pertains to DLS verse of @bosstoaster so I present you Silver Paladin!Ryou


End file.
